


New Beginnings (COMPLETE)

by Sboyle92



Series: Cousins Across the Pond [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Robin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92
Summary: Iris Lily Potter has divorced her husband after finding him cheating on her with her best friend, well ex-best friend. Having custody of their children and her godson, she has a family blood test done one day, and it comes to find out, she has a cousin, by the name of… (RW HG Bashing!) FemHarry





	1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Harry Potter + Justice League Crossover

Iris Lily Potter has divorced her husband after finding him cheating on her with her best friend, well ex-best friend. Having custody of their children and her godson, she has a family blood test done one day, and it comes to find out, she has a cousin, by the name of… (RW HG Bashing!) FemHarry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Justice League.

Chapter 1

“Griphook, I would like to do a family blood test today and an inheritance test and also to remove Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley from gaining access to any vaults that are under my control.” Iris Potter said, sitting in front of the goblin. Her children were currently being watched over by Andromeda Tonks as Iris conducted business.

Griphook nodded, bringing out two heavy, blank pieces of paper. “I’ll need three drops of blood on each paper, Lady Potter.”

The twenty-one year old savior of the Wizarding World took the small knife that Griphook handed to her and let the drops of blood fall onto one paper and then the other. The papers began to glow.

“It will take about ten minutes for both the blood test and inheritance test to be completed. I just need you to this saying that you ordered for Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley to be locked out from your vaults and to be removed from your will. I must warn you, the quill is a blood quill.” Griphook said, bringing out another piece of paper that had her orders written out already. Griphook had signed his part, all she need to do was sign her’s. She did so with a flourish, barely noticing the sting when the cut from her writing her name appeared on the back of her hand. Griphook took the contract back and called for another goblin whom came in and said that everything would be done and processed within the hour.

“Ah! Looks like the inheritance test is done, Lady Potter.” Griphook couldn’t help but be curious to see what the Lady of the Ancient House of Potter had inherited but reigned it in and watched as Lady Potter read over the list.

Inheritance Test  
Name: Iris Potter  
Parents: James Potter & Lily Potter-Evans  
Godfather: Sirius Black  
Godmother: Alice Longbottom  
Inheritance - Ladyships   
Potter - By Birth  
Black - By Inheritance  
Slytherin - By Conquest  
Gryffindor - By Birth  
Peverell - By Birth  
Le Fey - By Birth  
Merlin - By Magic

Iris stared wide eyed at the Ladyships that she had. She had only known about two of them. The others, she had no idea. She looked up and handed the paper to the goblin and watched with slight amusement as Griphook turned stiff with shock. 

“My Lady, would you allow me to give this to Ragnak the Head of Gringotts? He is the goblin that is in control of the Le Fey, Merlin, Slytherin, and Gryffindor vaults.”

“Of course. Just make sure it stays between the three of us.”

“I will personally bring his to him after our business is concluded.”

“Good.”

“Oh, and it looks like the blood test is done, My Lady. Remember, black means that they are dead, red means they are alive.”

Iris took that paper and hoped that she wouldn’t get shocked with this as she had with the Inheritance test.

Teddy Lupin (godson), James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, & Lily Luna Potter —> Iris Lily Potter —> James Potter & Lily Potter-Evans —> Charlus Potter & Dorea Potter-Black —> Henry Potter & Jana Gryffindor —> Hardwin Potter & Iolanthe Peverell —> Ignotus Peverell & Morgana Le Fey

The blood test also began to list all the Blacks, Malfoys, and Longbottoms and Prewitts that she was related to, no matter how distant, but her attention was focused on the family line that she came from through the Potter name. She then began to think that it was done when another line took off from Charlus Potter and Dorea Black, her grandparents, to a name that had appeared next to her father’s: Thomas Wayne. And then underneath Thomas’s name was a name that stood out from the black that filled the family tree: Bruce Wayne.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Mommy? Where are we going?” James asked, watching his mother as she wiped drool from his sister’s mouth while they were in the airport. Albus, Teddy, and Lily looked up at their mother as well, even though Albus and Lily were too little to understand the meaning of most words. Teddy was her oldest at seven, James was six, Albus was two, and Lily was one. 

“Sweetie, I’ve told you. I found out that we have a cousin in Gotham City, which is in the United States. We are going to go visit him.”

“Why?” her seven-year-old asked. Iris inwardly sighed. That was Teddy’s and James’s favorite thing to say. They always asked questions, but it was the ever seeking word ‘why>’ that tried her patience at times. But she never snapped at them. She would never punish them for being curious about something. 

“Because, Teddy, James, he doesn’t have any family that he knows of. Don’t you think he should know that he has family?”

Teddy and James sighed while Albus and Lily made faces at each other. 

“I guess, Mommy.” Her two eldest replied. 

Iris smiled at them. “Good.”

“Calling for first class passengers for Gotham City.” Was suddenly said over the intercom.

Iris sighed, lifting her diaper bag over her shoulder that also had not only baby things like diapers, bottles, toys, clothes, etc., for Albus and Lily, but she had placed an undetectable extension charm on it so that it also held all of her clothes, Teddy’s and James’s clothes and toys, and the money that had the goblins convert to American dollars. 

She lifted her youngest two onto her hips and turned to her other two sons who hadn’t moved. “Boys, let’s go. I want you in front of me and holding each other’s hands.”

Teddy and James glared slightly at each other, not wanting to be like babies but knew that they had to do what their mother said. Sighing loudly in unison, the two boys walked in front of Iris and let her corral them to the ticket lady standing by the entrance to where they would be entering the plane.

“Hello there! Do you have your tickets and passports?” the lady asked with a large smile. Iris nodded.

“Teddy, James, can you reach into my front pocket and grabbed the tickets for me like the big boys you two are?” Iris said with a small smile as the pouting faces of her sons lit up at being given big boy tasks.

“Yes, Mommy! We can do that!”

The boys gave the lady the tickets and passports and waited for her to give them the okay.

“Alright, looks like everything checks out. Here you go, boys, make sure you keep tight hold of these to give to your mother.” She said, giving the passports and scanned tickets to the boys who instantly put them back in Iris’s pockets, not wanting to get in trouble for losing them. 

“Thanks, lovelies. Now let’s go! We have a cousin to see.”

They got onto the plane, Iris buckling Teddy and James in while she put Albus and Lily between her and Teddy, as James had claimed the window seat. That left her with the aisle seat as it was three sets of five seats across. She cast a wandless sleeping spell towards her youngest two so that they wouldn’t get scared or cranky about the plane ride, and also so they wouldn’t bother other passengers.

They were on their way to Gotham City, on their way to meet Bruce Wayne. She wondered if she should have called ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They arrived in Gotham City and the first thing Iris noticed when she was waiting for the cab that guest relations had been kind enough to call for her and her children, was that it was dark and dreary. She involintarily shivered and made sure the two eldest did not wonder more than two feet from her.

“You two stay near me until we get to the hotel, alright?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Teddy said softly, the two of them having also felt the darkness that almost blanketed the city.

Just then, a cab pulled up to the curb and a middle aged, big bellied man with a kind smile stepped out. 

“Hello! Are you Iris Potter?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Well, it’s good to meet you, Miss Potter. My name is Tony and I’ll be taking you to wherever you need to go in Gotham today.”

“Good. My family and I are staying at The Ritz.”

“Ah! I haven’t had to take someone to The Ritz in months! Not since Miss Prince came to town for the Wayne Foundation Gala. Well, hop in and I’ll get you there in a jiffy.”

>linebreak<

Iris sighed as she opened her penthouse suite and let the kids roam free. She shut the door behind her and looked at the clock on the wall. 3:00 pm. The average end of work day was 5 pm so Iris figured she should head over to Wayne Enterprises as soon as possible to get this over with. Luckily, The Ritz was only a couple blocks away so it wouldn’t take her long to get there. But there was the matter of the children…

“Bilbo!” Iris called out for the house elf. There was a pop!

“Mistress called for Bilbo?”

“Yes, I did. Do you think you can watch the little ones for me while I go take care of some business?”

“Oh, yes, Mistress, I do! You go! I stay!” Bilbo squeaked out in excitment before going to find his charges. 

“Bye, loves! I’ll be back in an hour!” Iris called. The only thing she heard back were giggles and squeals when the children realized their favorite house elf was there.

She smiled and took the proof that she was related to Bruce out of her bag, the muggle proof that had birth certificates and hospital records that would convince someone like Bruce Wayne that she was telling the truth. She transfigured her passport into a briefcase and put the papers inside of it. She then changed her clothes with a flick of her wand and she was ready to go.

Iris took a deep breath and closed the hotel room door behind her, knowing that Bilbo would protect her loves with his life. She was off to see the cousin, wonderful cousin of Gotham.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Hello, may I help you?” the obviously bored secretary asked as her eyes remained glued to her nail filing.

“Yes, I have an appointment today to see Mr Wayne.” Iris said. At that, the secretary froze and looked at Iris, and immediately began to apologize about her behavior. Iris just waved it away, meaning no offense was taken by the secretary. “It is quite alright. If you would direct me where I need to be, it will all be forgotten.”

The secretary agreed, not even checking to see if Iris was who she claimed to be and just sent her up the elevator to the executive floor. That secretary needs to learn proper protocols for secuirty. But Iris stopped thinking about the secretary when the elevator doors opened up.

She walked forward to the secretary sitting right between two office doors and in perfect view of the elevator.

“Do you have an appointment?” the secretary asked, her eyes flickering from her appointment book for her bosses and Iris’s face.

Iris nodded. “Yes, Iris Potter for 3:30.”

The secretary nodded in confirmation, scribbling out Iris’s name.

“Come with me, Miss Potter. Mr Wayne is in a brief meeting with Mr Fox at the moment but should be back any minute. Go on in and make yourself comfortable.” the secretary said, motioning to the open door beside her, while the other door was closed. Iris, not wanting to stand there awkwardly with the secretary, did as she was told. She stepped in and was awed at the view that was shown through the floor to ceiling windows. Instead of sitting in front of the desk where she was supposed to be, she put her briefcase on the chair and continued to the windows to look out at Gotham. From up here, Gotham was almost peaceful looking.

“Miss Potter?” a deep, male voice spkoe up behind her. Iris jumped slightly as she had been too absorbed in the view. She turned and saw a tall, broad man in a three piece suit with black hair and piercing blue eyes staring at her from the doorway.

“Yes, that’s me. I hope that I can assume you are Mr Wayne, correct?” She had walked closer to him, offering her hand for a shake. He took her’s in a firm grasp and Iris couldn’t help but feel the hidden strength and the calluses most rich men did not have.

“Please, call me Bruce.”

“Only if you call me Iris.”

“Please, sit.” Bruce said, leading her back to his desk and the chairs put in front of them. Iris put her briefcase on her lap when she sat and waited patiently for Bruce to speak. “So, what is this meeting about, Iris? The details were vague in regards to what you wished to speak to me about.”

“Yes, they were. You see, I wanted to speak to you in person about this, instead of over the phone and through a secretary.” Iris took a deep breath as she saw Bruce’s blue gaze pierce her on the spot as he leaned foreward and laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them.

“Bruce, I hated it when people would beat around the bush trying to tell me something so I am just going to be blunt.”

“I would appreciate that. You have made me very interested.”

Iris took a deep breath and took out the folder from her briefcase that had all of her documentation, all of the proof that what she was saying was real. She put it on the desk in front of him.

“What I am about to tell you may change your life, or it may not. In here is proof to back up what I am about to say.” She took another deep breath and held Bruce’s gaze, even as he reached for the folder. “I am an orphan, Bruce, and have very few members of family that I actually even label them as such. So, I went to my lawyer and he began searching to see if I have any other family members. It turns out that my grandparents, Charlus and Dorea Potter had two sons instead of the one. They gave the oldest one up for adoption when the baby was barely two. That baby was then adopted by the Wayne family and he became Thomas Wayne, who was your father.”

Iris paused as Bruce held up his hand to stop her so that he could read through the documents that she had provided. Besides of a slight stiffening of the shoulders at her annoucment, Bruce hadn’t shown her any outward sign of emotion. 

They were still sitting in silence a few minutes later when Bruce finished looking through the documents and leaned back in his seat with a sigh, his eyes unreadable as they met Iris’s.

“I hope you will understand that I will have to have my lawyers look for these things as well, just to make sure things check out.”

Iris immediately agreed. “Oh, yes. I understand completely. And I hope you understand that when your lawyers look, they will find basically the samethings mine did, and that I am not here for money.”

Bruce sat forward, he had been thinking she was here asking for money. Afterall, he was a billionaire. “Then what are you here for?”

Iris sighed, stood and walked over to the windows to look out at the city again. She sensed Bruce follow her and stand beside her. “I’ve just recently divorced from my husband when I caught him cheating with my best friend. I am very famous in England and I am very rich, making reporters and other people interested in my private life. I have four kids, Bruce, and I couldn’t subject them into the scandal of their mother catching their father cheating on her with a woman that they have viewed as their aunt for years. So, when I found out that I have a cousin across the pond, I jumped at the chance to get my kids out of there. No one, besides my lawyer, knows that I have a cousin in America, let alone who they are.”

Iris had been feeling Bruce’s eyes on her the whole time that she talked.

“So, I’m your protection against your ex-husband and reporters?” Bruce asked. “You think the playboy billionaire will be able to keep you out of the spotlight and to be around your children?”

Iris chuckled. “It is not the playboy billionaire I want around my kids. I want the man that adopted Richard Grayson to be around my kids. And besides, most of the reporters and people that will be looking for me won’t even think of the possibility that I left the country. When you have everything confirmed, Bruce, and would like to meet my children, we are staying at the Ritz here in Gotham in the penthouse. Good day to you.”

Iris turned nodded her head to Bruce and walked out. Bruce watched her go.

“To you as well.” He said softly. Bruce couldn’t help but be slightly excited at the possibility of having more family. It was just him, Dick, and Alfred at the moment, but if what Iris Potter said, turns out to be true, he will have a cousin and her family to include. He walked over to his desk and began to search for the documents himself, his personal computer in the office having the same type of system as the Batcave.

An hour later, he leaned back and smiled. Iris Potter was his cousin after all. And everything else she had told him checked out.

Bruce picked up his cellphone and dialed Alfred.

“Master Wayne?”

“Alfred, I would like for you and Dick to meet me at the Ritz in half an hour. It seems that we have a few new additions to the family.”

Alfred didn’t question or show any shock in his voice but the shock Alfred felt was obvious in the pause that Alfred had before responding.

“Very well, Master Wayne. We will be leaving shortly.”

Bruce grabbed his jacket and pocketed his phone, keys, and wallet and left his office, locking the door behind him before traveling down to the garage and into his black Lamborghini. 

With a purr of the engine, he was off through the streets of Gotham and towards the Ritz. It was time for him to meet the additions to the family. He just hoped that none of them would find out his little side job, especially when he convinced Iris to move into Wayne manor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bruce arrived at the Ritz at the same time as Alfred and Dick.

Letting the valet park both their cars, Bruce, Alfred, and Dick entered the hotel. 

A concierge came up to them, recognizing Bruce immediately. 

“Mr. Wayne, what can we do for you this evening?”

“I am here to speak to an Iris Potter.”

The concierge’s expression changed into astonishment.

“You are here to see the Lady Potter of England?”

Bruce took note of what the concierge said, which indicated that Iris was a part of British nobility. “Yes, we are. Is that a problem?”

The concierge shook his head immediately. “No, sir. Not at all. She and the little ones are dining at our restaurant currently. Would you like to join them?”

“Yes, we would.”

“Right this way, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce followed the concierge as Alfred and Dick trailed silently behind. 

Entering the restaurant, the concierge led the way to the VIP part where only one table was currently being occupied by a young woman and four young children.

“Lady Potter?” the concierge said.

The young woman looked up and her eyes immediately met Bruce’s dark blue ones. 

“Hello, Bruce.” she said with a regal nod of her head. She dismissed the concierge who was trying to linger to overhear their conversation. Red faced at being caught,the concierge left and closed the door behind him. Dick grinned. He had a feeling that he was going to like this woman, even though he hadn’t been in her prescence for long.

Iris stood to welcome them. 

“Hello, Mr. Grayson and Mr. Pennyworth, it is a pleasure to meet the two of you. My name is Iris Potter, and these are my children Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily.” At the sound of their names, the children looked up.

“Please, sit.” Iris said, sitting back down in her chair and drawing her little girl into her arms to wipe her face off from her applesauce. 

The three men did so.

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Potter. Please, call me Alfred and Master Richard, Dick, as that is what he prefers to be called.” Alfred said, his British accent causing Iris to smile. She put Lily back in her highchair and gave her her sippy cup filled with applejuice. 

“Mommy?” Teddy said. The adults, and Dick, turned their attention onto Teddy.

“Yes, cub?” Teddy moved off his chair and over to Iris. He held his arms up in the universal sign that all parents know. Iris lifted him up with ease and settled him on her lap. Teddy buried his head into her neck and wrapped his arms and legs around her. “What’s wrong, cub?”

“I’m sleepy.”

“You are?” Teddy nodded. “Do you want to go up to the room, cub?” Teddy shook his head and burrowed deeper into her. 

“No. Stay with Mommy.”

Iris sighed and smiled at her cousin and his family who were watching her and her eldest. “Okay, cub. Go to sleep.”

Teddy immediately went limp in her arms and fell asleep. “Sorry about that, Bruce, Alfred, Dick. It has been a long day for my little ones.”

Bruce shook his head. “It is no problem at all, Iris… I double checked your story and found that everything you showed me and told me about your family and mine checked out. So I figured that you could meet my family and I could meet yours before I offer you residence at Wayne Manor.”

Iris pierced Bruce, not believing what she thought he had said. “What did you say?”

“Iris Potter, I am officially asking you as my cousin, if you and your family would like to reside at Wayne Manor during the duration of your visit to Gotham City.”

Iris couldn’t believe it. This man had known her less than six hours and was now inviting her - a complete stranger and her children - to live at his home with him and his family. Iris already knew that he was her favorite cousin, if only because he seemed to actually have some intelligence in him, unlike the ferret.

“Okay, Bruce. We’ll go. Tomorrow morning around eleven alright?”

“Indeed it is. Have a good night, Iris.”

“You too, Bruce. Alfred and Dick, you two have a good night as well. Be careful driving home.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Arriving at Wayne Manor, the three men convened in Bruce's study.

"Bruce, are you sure that this woman is related to you?" Dick asked. "Yes you double checked her documents and proved that she was telling the truth on that front. And it would be enough proof for just Bruce Wayne but you're Batman! And you know that false documents are easy to create."

Bruce nodded and smirked at Dick. "Good. You're learning. Of course, like you said Dick, that there is a possibility that the documents that I found in my search are fake but there is also the possibility that they are real, and that Iris Potter is my cousin... I invited her and her family to live here on that possibility, and while they are here, we can gather DNA from all of them to see if Iris is telling the truth. And then we'll figure out what to do when the tests come back, negative or positive... But there is one thing that gives Iris some credibility, Dick."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

Bruce didn't answer but looked at Alfred, knowing that the butler had noticed.

"The youngest son, Albus, looks exactly how Master Bruce looked at that age, Master Richard."

"Really?" Dick asked.

Bruce nodded. Alfred had wondered over to the window and could see a familiar signal shining into the sky. "Master Bruce, Master Richard, looks like Batman and Robin are being called."

Immediately, Bruce moved to the grandfather clock and opened it to reveal rock walls and stairs that descended into darkness.

They had work to do.

>linebreak<

"Mommy, do you think Bruce's house will have secret rooms like you said Hogwarts does?" James asked as Iris drove the rented mini van that had been waiting for her that morning to Wayne Manor.

Lily and Albus were in car seats in the very back seat, with James and Teddy sitting in the middle row in toddler seats.

Iris cut her eyes to the mirror to look at James for a second before returning her attention back to the road and listening to the GPS direct her. "I don't know, love. You'll have to ask Bruce. Or you can ask Dick, if you would like. I'm sure that he has found several secret passages since he has been living there for a few years now."

James nodded eagerly. "Okay, Mommy. Teddy! Do you want to find secret rooms with me?"

Teddy smiled at his brother. "You know it. But I bet I'll find more then you will!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They arrived at Wayne Manor with five minutes to spare. As soon as Iris stopped, Alfred was coming down the stairs and opened her door for her.

"Lady Potter, I'm glad you have been able to join us here at Wayne Manor. May I take your bags please?" Alfred asked as she had immediately moved to get Albus and Lily out of their car seats and to help Teddy and James out of their's. Iris smiled and shook her head.

She gestured to the large diaper bag and her purse. "That's all that I have at the moment. The rest is being shipped here by my lawyer."

Alfred grabbed those and gestured for the woman and her children to follow him inside the manor. "Follow me and I'll take you to your rooms to get settled."

They were led through winding hallways and up stairs until they stopped in front of set of doors. "Lady Potter, this is your suite of rooms that also has three separate bedrooms that Master Wayne had taken the liberty to convert two of the rooms in rooms for your children. And you have your own private bathroom and living room for all of you in case you want some alone time. I'll leave you and the little Masters to get settled in while I go and inform Master Bruce and Master Richard that you have arrived. Lunch will be served within the hour and either myself or one of the Masters will come to escort you all to the dining room."

Iris smiled at the elderly man. "Thank you, Alfred. And you don't have to call me Lady Potter, Iris should suffice."

Alfred just smiled and bowed his head before walking down the hall. Iris turned to her eldest two whom were fidgeting in order to keep still and to not wonder off and explore unless their mother gave the okay.

"Okay, little ones, why don't we explore our new home? Starting with our rooms."

With large grins and with giggles erupting from the family of five, they quickly settled in.

And later that night after the children were put to sleep, Iris went looking for her cousin. They hadn't been able to talk that much during lunch as her children had taken up most of her time. She had just entered an office that had a faint light coming through the doorway just in time to see Bruce coming from behind a grandfather clock with a few dark bruises on his face.

He didn't notice her standing there as he walked towards the door until she spoke.

"Bruce?"

He turned swiftly and his dark blue eyes met her emerald ones.

"Iris? What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you, because we need to talk. I came in here becaue I saw the light and I just saw you coming out from behind the clock.. Bruce, who are you?"

Iris was scared of the answer. She knew that she wouldn't be able to withstand the crushing blow that would come if it came to light that this cousin was also crazy and dark in nature.

Bruce sighed and ran a strong hand through his black messy hair in defeat.

"You really want to know?" Iris hesitated, thinking it over. In her youth, she hated it when things were kept from her, and that extended into adulthood, but she had learned that sometimes ignorance is bliss. But she knew that she couldn't be kept in the dark about something like this, especially when her children were in the house. She nodded and watched as Bruce turned back to the clock and fiddled with it for a moment before it opened again and gestured for her to follow him down into the depths.

Iris hesitated once again but knew that if she got into any trouble or problems that she could call for Bilbo, her house elf, to help get her and the children the h*ll outta dodge.

She followed him down the dark steps for what seemed like hours to her as the anticipation was killing her. But finally a faint glow ahead of them lit up the bottom of the steps and revealed a large cavern that had high tech computers, vehicles, and other things around.

Iris turned her awed attention from her surroundings and onto her cousin who was watching her with a blank face.

"What is all this, Bruce?"

"You asked whom I am, Iris, and this is who I am."

"I don't understand."

Bruce sighed but led her over to some display cases that held what looked like costumes. One was in green, red, and yellow, as well as black and looked like it was made for a child. While the other was clearly made for an adult, with different tones of black and gray, and a unmistable familiar mask. Iris gasped and turned around to look at Bruce who was standing behind her and to the side with his arms crossed and watching her reaction.

"Do you understand now?"

Iris nodded. "Y-You're Batman."

THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLETED! KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE SEQUEL!


	8. Not a Chapter

The first chapter of the sequel to this story is up and it is called 'Heroes'.


End file.
